We've Got This Thing About Death
by cleo2427
Summary: A day in the life of the Maruaders is never normal, so why should this day be any different.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the creations of Rowling's world. If I did I would be rich, but seeing as how I am a poor college student then I obviously do not own any of them. However, I wouldn't mind being Sirius's personal slave…. Um, you didn't just hear me say that…

Challenge fic requirements:

- A self aware character (they know they're in a fic)

- Lyrics from any Led Zeppelin song

- "There's nothing more exhilarating than pointing out the shortcomings of others, is there?"

- "Quit leering at me. People are going to think that I just broke up with you."

- "I suddenly want something very bad to happen to you."

- "It's not that we're afraid, far from it. It's just that we got this thing about death, it's not us."

- "No one is ever old enough to know better."

- A potion that causes the drinker to sing an annoying song (you can pick one yourself... surprise me ) very loudly and off key until the antidote is administered

- Some sort of defenestration

Now, unto the story…

We've Got This Thing About Death

It was a bright and sunny day in December and the Marauders were just waking up to begin another normal, boring day at Hogwarts.

"Um….. Excuse me…. Narrator?" Remus said, tentatively, tapping the shoulder of the girl sitting in the corner. She was currently reading out loud while writing in her notebook.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be able to see or hear me!"

"I just…. er…. was wondering if I could correct you on some information."

She sighed, "Fine, go ahead. Although, it won't do you much good since this is my fanfic and therefore whatever I say goes."

"It's only the fact that so far your story doesn't seem to be accurate."

"What do you mean it's not accurate? I had only written one sentence."

"Well, it is hardly ever bright and sunny here, particularly in the middle of December. Also, a day involving the Marauders is hardly ever normal and/or boring."

"Yes, but as I said, it is my story and therefore whatever I say goes. Watch." The girl snapped her fingers and the snow stopped. The sun came out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. "See?" she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, very mature."

"Remus? Is there a reason why you appear to be talking to an empty chair?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't talking. Peter must have been talking in his sleep again," said Remus as he shook his head at the oddness the day already seemed to be bringing.

"Isn't it such a bright and cheerful day!" Lily said, far too cheerfully for the time of day, as she sat down next to James in the Great Hall.

"Not really," Sirius muttered into his coffee. "We have Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning."

"Oh, quit being such a baby. I mean really, what is the worst thing that could happen?"

Halfway through Double Potions, the classroom had turned into a disaster zone. Peter was carrying ingredients when Snape decided it would be fun to trip the clumsy Marauder. Peter bumped into his cauldron, dropping all of the ingredients into the potion. The cauldron, which had been wobbling, proceeded to fall over, dumping the potion all over Sirius.

The Gryffindors in the room soon learned that the viewing of too many Muggle movies and unknown potions were a bad combination. Sirius could now be found on top of the desks singing and dancing to the Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. All of the Slytherins could be found rolling on the floor in laughter while all the Gryffindors were running around the room covering their ears from the off key singing and working together to create the antidote.

"Let's do the Time Warp again. It's just a jump to the left and then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight. Well it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again."

"Is that antidote done yet?" asked James who was currently curled up with his hands over his ears.

"Almost," Lily replied. "Besides, aren't you used to Sirius' horrible singing by now?'

"I am but it isn't generally quite this bad."

"I blame that freaking girl who was in our dormitory this morning," said Remus.

"What girl? There wasn't a girl in our room this morning…" said Peter looking very confused.

"Are you feeling alright, Moony?" asked James, looking concerned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I must just be thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Oh, I get it," said James, smirking and winking at Remus.

"Done!" Lily shouted, pouring the antidote into a glass.

"Thank god," James and Remus said in unison as they both got on the table to hold Sirius down long enough to drink the antidote.

As soon as Sirius was no longer under the effects of the potion he immediately went into a rant.

"Who was the moron that caused that to happen?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Well, Peter was the one who screwed up the potion and knocked it over but our dear friend Snivellus tripped him," said James.

"I do believe I have an idea that will work so much better and be so much funnier then what he did to us."

The Marauders and Lily spent the rest of the class time finishing their own potions and helping Peter fix his. The group had finished their potions and were standing around talking when a very interesting sight appeared before their eyes. Well, it was only a new sight to Remus, Peter, and Lily seeing as James and Sirius were causing it to happen. Snape's chair had begun to float around the room with him on it. Snape circled the room a couple times before it floated out the door. The entire class followed him out the door, the Slytherins in concern and the Gryffindors in amusement. It kept going until it reached a portion of the hallway that was high enough above ground that there were windows. It stopped in front of the first high window, the window opened, and the chair proceeded to throw Snape out the window.

All four Marauders were rolling on the floor laughing while Lily stood to the side pretending to look angry with them while she was holding back a smirk.

"There's nothing more exhilarating then pointing out the shortcomings of others, is there?" Sirius commented as he pulled himself back up the floor.

"Now Sirius, you know I don't approve of Snape and particularly don't like when he does things to the group of you, but don't you think that was a little much? Aren't you old enough to know better then that by now?" said Lily.

"No one is ever old enough to know better," grinned Sirius.

Lily just rolled her eyes as she and Sirius helped pick up the remaining Marauders from the floor and headed off to lunch.

"I think we should get some supplies and have a party to celebrate our prank from this morning. We haven't had a party just for the hell of it in a really long time," said Remus.

"Are you feeling alright, Remus? Generally you party but somewhat reluctantly. You're never the one to suggest a party."

"Urgh, stupid narrator again. I suddenly want something very bad to happen to you," Remus mumbled.

The narrator just smiled brightly at Remus from her spot in the corner.

"A party does sound like a good idea though. We really haven't had one in quite a while," said Peter.

"All right, who wants to make the trip into Hogsmeade?" asked Sirius.

"I'll do it. I think it's a good idea to have Lily go as well. When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for," said James.

"Exactly what kind of nonsense are you spouting, Prongs? You know you just want to go by yourself with Lily so that you can make out with her when you have the privacy of the tunnel," Sirius said matter of factly.

James just glared at Sirius in response.

"Quit leering at me. People are going to think I just broke up with you," Sirius said as he was smacked by James.

That night after much bickering and teasing between James and Sirius, the Marauders threw a party like none that had been seen in Gryffindor Tower in quite a while. They didn't hold anything back. There were even fireworks which occasionally went off throughout the common room.

The party was still going strong at one in the morning when McGonnegal could be found walking into the common room in her nightgown.

"Really boys, enough is enough particularly since there is no reason for the party. End this party and get everything cleaned up now. I leave it up to the four of you and if everyone is not in their rooms in half an hour then you'll have detention with Filch."

With that, McGonnegal went back out the portrait.

"All right everyone! Get everything cleaned up now!" shouted Sirius.

Within minutes the whole common room was cleaned up from the mess and everyone was heading up the staircases to their rooms.

"I didn't think you guys were scared of McGonnegal or Filch," Lily commented.

"It's not that we're afraid, far from it. It's just that we've got this thing against death, it's not us," James replied, kissing Lily goodnight and following the other three Marauders up the stairs.

A/n I really like the beginning of this, but not quite as much the end. I reached a point where it really seemed like I was just writing it because it needed to be done, but ah well, such is life. Pleeeeaaaassssseeee leave me pretty reviews. Reviews make my life worthwhile… okay, maybe not quite, but they do bring a smile to my face so please indulge me with smiles.


End file.
